


Большой брат

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Series: Большой брат [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: О том, как правильно решать проблемы в постели.





	Большой брат

Стив устало потёр лицо, но превозмог сам себя и дошёл до скрывающей стенной шкаф панели, набрал код, трижды промахиваясь мимо кнопок, и таки поставил щит на подставку, неправильно это – оставлять его валяться на диване, даже когда дышать едва-едва находились силы.

Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз так уставал, когда случались такие миссии, что даже его суперорганизм отчаянно сбоил и отказывался включать регенерацию, а ещё хотелось трахаться. Не заниматься любовью или сексом, а именно грязно, по-животному спариваться, вгрызаясь зубами в кого-нибудь такого же твёрдого, правильного, мять ладонями литые мышцы, не боясь причинить вред. Стив зажмурился, сглотнул набежавшую слюну, со стоном рухнул на диван, вытянул гудящие ноги.

Нет, у них с Баки всё было хорошо, прекрасно даже. После обретения друг друга, после новой волны какой-то почти подростковой влюблённости, щемящей нежности, буря улеглась. Они заново изучили друг друга, притёрлись, и одним субботним утром, сидя на постели друг напротив друга, поняли – мало. Оба, привыкшие доминировать, сдавались с трудом. Секс в пассиве никто из них не считал чем-то стыдным или позорным, но что Стив, что Баки всё же предпочитали вставлять, а не лежать, задрав колени к подбородку. Тогда-то и встал вопрос – что делать?

Можно было, конечно, установить расписание, но тут ржали оба в голос, представляя, как они будут выяснять, подкидывая монетку, кто на это раз подставляется, стоя, например, в тёмной кладовке со спущенными штанами, тыкаясь друг в друга членами – Стив не нашёл в себе силы покраснеть, – куда их в очередной раз загнала страсть.

Меняться по типу – неделю я, неделю ты – тоже оба посчитали неправильным, и после долгих переглядок решение образовалось само собой – им нужен был кто-то третий, и так, чтобы сразу надолго, надёжный и правильный. Таскать себе в постель абы кого, раскрываться, показывать свои слабости не хотелось, да и не так много людей, понимавших специфику их работы, нравились им обоим. Точнее, из короткого списка имён дважды повторилось одно, но именно оно было из самых невозможных, хоть и стояло что у Стива, что у Баки на первом месте – Брок Рамлоу.

Стив откинулся на спинку дивана, глянул на белый перфорированный потолок. О Рамлоу ходило много слухов. Какие-то он поддерживал сам, какие-то жёстко пресекал, но вот о своей личной жизни не распространялся, в отличие от многих своих коллег, а иногда и морды бил чересчур разговорчивым. Можно было узнать и по своим каналам, конечно, но отчего-то от одной мысли идти и просить разузнать о внерабочей жизни Брока ту же Наташу в груди поднималась жаркая волна стыда. Баки хоть и не был столь щепетилен, по просьбе Стива тоже откинул эту идею как неудачную.

В гулкой тишине что-то громко хлопнуло, раздался шум воды, снова хлопок и наступила тишина.

Стив вздрогнул, заморгал слипающимися от недосыпа глазами, так до конца и не поняв, что это было и откуда. Снова осел обратно в уютную мягкость дивана, сегодня казавшегося невероятно удобным, смежил веки и…

– _Блядь!_ – грянуло в тишине.

А вот этот чуть хрипловатый голос Стив не способен был спутать ни с одним другим.

– _Барнс, пристрелю – и жалко не будет._

Стив протёр глаза, огляделся по сторонам, будто что-то мог упустить, закрывая за спиной дверь, но в кабинете он был по-прежнему один, лишь развёрнутый к дивану монитор приветливо мигал зелёным огоньком на гладкой полированной панели.

– Баки, – шикнул Стив, но поднялся и коснулся пальцем сенсора, включая монитор, уже догадываясь, что именно увидит.

Место он узнал сразу. Общая раздевалка «Страйка» просматривалась хорошо, а вот ракурс непонятный, видимо, съёмка велась не стандартной аппаратурой ЩИТа, а чем-то из запасов ещё Зимнего Солдата, и можно было не волноваться, что запись попадёт не в те руки.

Брок стоял к камере спиной, не думая прикрываться, и смотрел на Баки, уперев руки в бока.

Стив сглотнул вязкую слюну, разглядывая красивую рельефную спину, перетянутую тугими жгутами мышц, круглую, хорошо проработанную задницу.

– Господи боже, – простонал Стив, зачем-то слишком живо представив руки Баки на этой самой заднице, красивые загорелые ноги на своих плечах.

– _Какой демон тебя принёс?_

Брок отвернулся от Баки – и не побоялся же открыть спину такому, как бывший Зимний Солдат, – явив Стиву себя во всём обнаженном великолепии: широкая раскачанная грудь, кубики пресса, блядская дорожка от ямки пупка, узкие бёдра и… – господи боже, ну почему камера так неудобно стоит, не видно же ничего? – Стив отчаянно покраснел от собственных мыслей.

– _Проверяю, так сказать, целостность надолго оставленного без должного присмотра имущества, – оскалился Баки, окинув Брока таким же голодным жадным взглядом, какой, видимо, был и у самого Стива._

_– А сюда зачем пригрёбся?_

_Брок, казалось, не повёл и бровью, открыл шкафчик, достал оттуда бутылку с водой, спокойно свинтил крышку, выхлебал половину._ У Стива в голове словно колокол загудел от желания коснуться губами острого кадыка.

– _Я и ты, сладкий, – Баки поиграл бровями. – Улавливаешь логику?_

 _– А нахуй тебе не пойти, сладкий? – зло рыкнул Брок, чем-то_ – в камеру было не видно – _громко хрустнув._

Стив снова сглотнул, чувствуя, как все волоски на теле встали дыбом, словно током шарахнуло. Захотелось вжать голову в плечи и… извиниться. _Но Баки, похоже, было всё нипочём._ Стив глазам своим не поверил, сам бы он не решился вот так открыто говорить о личном с человеком, от имени которого вздрагивают все агенты, имевшие с ним когда-то дело.

_Живая рука Баки коснулась смуглого плеча, ласково провела до предплечья, обхватила запястье._

_– Да я бы с радостью, – мурлыкнул он, прижавшись к влажной спине Брока. – И сам сходил бы, и тебя сводил бы с огромным удовольствием, детка._

_– От детки слышу, и вообще, съеби, Барнс, – как-то без огонька,_ – или Стиву так только показалось? Он сам-то взгляда от этих двоих оторвать не мог, хотя щёки и горели от смущения и стыдного желания увидеть, что будет дальше, – _огрызнулся Брок, в то же время не отталкивая загребущих рук Баки, каким-то чудом оказавшихся на твёрдом даже на вид животе. – Тебе Роджерс, блядь, не даёт, что ли?_

_– Я не блядь, – прямо в камеру ухмыльнулся, чуть ли не подмигнув, Баки, широко лизнул шею Брока, мурлыкнул от жадности. – Я полюбила и дала._

_– А Роджерс в курсе твоей новой любви, красавица? – оскалился Брок, скосив взгляд на Баки, но снова отталкивать не стал, лишь чуть подал бёдрами назад._

Или Стиву так только показалось… он уже и сам не был уверен в реальности происходящего. Собственное тело, готовое ещё десять минут назад распасться на составляющие и упокоиться под первым попавшимся деревом, предавало, чутко реагируя на происходящее на экране.

_– Не съезжай с темы, сладкий! – Баки сверкнул глазами и чувствительно прикусил основание шеи, оставляя чёткий, видимый даже с такого не самого удачного ракурса след от зубов._

_Брок громко застонал._

Стив взвыл, прикусил костяшку большого пальца.

 _– Барнс, какого хуя тебе от меня надо? Ебаться не с кем? Роджерс настолько святой, что даёт только по большим праздникам?_ – Брок говорил тихо, почти спокойно, но Стива ни на мгновение не покидало чувство, будто он вот-вот услышит щелчок взводимого курка.

_– Не будем о Стиве, – отмахнулся Баки._

_– Нет уж, вали давай отсюда. Я с чужими любовниками даже по большой любви ебаться не буду, – Брок ударил Баки по рукам, оттолкнул его, снова вернувшись к изучению содержимого собственного шкафчика. – Тем более не буду ебаться с тобой._

_– Я не нравлюсь или из-за Стива? – Баки одним движением развернул Брока к себе лицом, пошло облизал губы. – Или нравится Стив?_

_– А что если и нравится?_

Стив не видел лица Брока, но слишком живо мог себе представить сжатые в тонкую полоску губы, изогнутые в немом вопросе брови и тёмный взгляд глаз цвета коньяка.

_– Только он или мы оба?_

_Баки снова шагнул ближе к Броку, закинул ему руки на шею, дёрнул на себя, притёрся к широкой груди._ У Стива болезненно потянуло в паху, твёрдый член очень неудачно упёрся в ширинку.

_– Барнс, ты что, бессмертный? – глухо спросил Брок и поцеловал._

Стив не видел всего, только тёмный затылок Брока, пальцы Баки в его волосах, но пошлые влажные звуки искупали отсутствие картинки с лихвой. От короткого рычащего стона Стив чуть не кончил, ни разу себя не коснувшись. Он понял, что Баки, скорее всего, скользнул вниз, опустился на колени и… Стив сжал свой член через несколько слоёв ткани. Уж кому, как не ему, знать, какие у Баки губы, насколько он любит и умеет сосать, при этом преданно заглядывая в глаза или невинно опуская ресницы. Стив зажмурился, живо представив, как смуглый, перевитый толстыми венами член с тёмной головкой – да, он видел член Брока – медленно растягивает красивые губы Баки, проникая всё глубже и глубже.

– _Блядские боги, Барнс, какой охуенный у тебя рот, – выстонал из последних сил Брок, содрогаясь плечами и несколько раз приложившись затылком о дверь соседнего шкафчика._

Стив не смог с ним не согласиться, не сейчас, когда на его форменных брюках расплывалось мокрое пятно. Надо было идти в душ, но не было совершенно никаких сил оторвать взгляд от экрана, особенно когда Баки поднялся с коленей, пошло, совершенно по-блядски растянул губы в довольной сытой улыбке.

– _Пусть на моей могиле напишут, когда Роджерс от ревности откусит мне голову, что во всём виноват один чертовски ебливый кошак, не способный удержать член в штанах, – сказал Брок и притянул Баки к себе, чуть сместившись в сторону, так что Стиву было наконец всё прекрасно видно, и поцеловал жадно, голодно рыкнув, грызанул нижнюю губу, пососал её и выпустил с пошлым мокрым звуком._

_– Не откусит, – расплылся в совершенно шальной улыбке Баки и ткнул пальцем в сторону камеры._

_– Охуеть просто, – удивлённо и вроде как немного растерянно выматерился Брок, глядя, казалось, прямо Стиву в глаза. – Большой брат и хоум-порно._

И картинка пропала.

Стив снова откинулся на спинку дивана, улыбнулся сам себе. Баки всегда умел добиваться всего и всех, кого хотел, время и Гидра совершенно не изменили в нём это, лишь прибавили убедительности доводам. По-хорошему, стоило сейчас подняться, пойти в душ, отмыться от недельного тура по луизианским болотам, сменить бельё, но Стиву торопиться было некуда. Вот явятся сейчас Баки с Броком, а там уже…


End file.
